Roughing up a fragile snowflake
by Ozzy000
Summary: She was your childhood friend. Elsa took you in as a child and you two were perfect, but so different. You were a rigid tough wild outsider from the fjords while she was a proper and sweet princess. You weren't human, and never will be. But your love is so strong and deep you want your dirty fantasies to come true. With a reindeer running you over, you both are finally reunited.
1. Chapter 1

**Hillo! Wassup? Oh me? just writing you a fanfic again like always, so, yeah... ENJOY ladies!**

**-Ari/Ozzy000**

* * *

A long stream of steam rises from your mouth as you let out a sigh of relief, sprinting through the rustic trees of the Norwegian forest. You come to a small clearing that a dirt path was neatly set on, so you go and walk on the comfortable surface. At the moment, you weren't human, actually, you were a massive grey wolf with black stripes across your spine and hind legs. No human would know if you were human, the disguise was extremely convincing.

You rested you long muzzle on your paws and laid down, your two point ears flattening on the side of you face. Your tail flickered as the sound of hooves in the distance suddenly flashed forward. With no time to react, your head snapped against the noise, only to see a cloven hoove thrashing towards your face.

* * *

Everything hurt, worse than your usual minor injuries. You look down to see your bare body, your scars only partly noticeable across your female curves. You frown, noticing a very familiar symbol across the bed sheet you lay on. It was nerve racking, only one royal family that you had remembered from your childhood had those markings. Arendelle. Your heart skipped a beat and you immediately shifted from your laying position, only to be greeted face to face with a pair of two large ocean blue eyes.

A shrill scream roughly escaped your lips as you noticed there was another presence in the room who had been watching over you. The woman retreated from her odd position that she was in, which she had hauled over you on all fours in order to see your face, and regained herself from your ear bursting shriek.

"Scooter..." she looked at you, holding her hands to her chest nervously.

"Wait, did you just call me-" it hit you harder than that hoove you had just encountered.

You knew exactly who that was. Your childhood friend, well, your only friend before she faded away and never talked to you again.

"Elsa..." your eyes narrowed as you examined her mature features.

"S-Scooter! How... why... where have you been!?" she charged forward and grabbed you by your shoulders, leaning over you almost chest to chest, and in those few extremely quick moments, a dark blush invaded your cheeks.

"No, where have you been!" you demanded, trying not to let her notice you were enjoying her presence leaning over you while you were in complete the complete nude.

"It... It is a very long story, a thirteen year story to be more specific" she huffed, then eyes falling in shame but then noticed her mistake when she saw your exposed breast. Her eyes darted back up to you and she let out a nervous laugh, quicker than ever, crawling off of you and brushing her imaginary dust from her shoulders, clearly embarrassed.

"So, Elsa..." you weren't used to saying her name anymore, it had been a very long time since you even saw her face, that you truly adored, and would protect at anytime, and love- wait... no, those feelings were concealed deep within you, trapped in the "No-man's land" storage folder.

"What exactly happened to me" you finished, realizing the what bandages wrapped around the whole side of your head, covering your eye and most of the right side of your long, thick, rough and hay like mop of spiked hair.

"My sister, you remember Anna right?" you nod, thinking of the raging redhead that tackled you to the floor every time you guys saw each other, even if it had only been a few moments from being separated.

"Her and her boyfriend, well fiance' Kristoff, might of ran you over with a certain reindeer and might of jacked up the whole right side of your face..." Elsa tried to make it sound better than it was but you knew it was bad.

"How long have I been out? Does it look bad?" her face drooped when you said '_does it look bad_' and she let out a long huff.

"You've been out a few days, about a week... and your face, well why don't you see for yourself..."

She began to gently but quickly unwrap your head, gasping as your skin became visible. It spooked you when she finally lifted a mirror to your face.

There you were, your eye looked so... horrible. Instead of having the normal whites in your eye, it was bloodshot red, making the color seem to pop.

"god... why the... F**K WOULD HE RUN ME OVER!" you exclaimed, watching your damaged eye throb furiously, the veins dark and noticeable.

"Hey, you still look beautiful Scooter-"

"Elsa, please don't call me that" you whined, trying to clearly see out of your now reddened eye.

"I'm sorry, ever since we were kids and you got that anal infection-"

"I scooted on the floor for a month, I know, I know" you finished, a dark blush now rising to your ears.

"And then Anna-"

"Started calling me Scooter, I can't forget those painful weeks Elsa" You say, cringing at the thought of the itching sensation that was stuck with you for a month inside your opposite side.

Speaking of Anna, the door swung open, revealing a hyped up redhead, who snapped in your direction and let out a squeal of happiness.

"Jesus Scooter! You've grown so greatly" she nuzzled her head into your neck, not minding your nude body.

"Woah! Anna... ANNA! **ANNA**!" A long burst of steam rose from your lips as you let out a long whimper because Anna had fell flat on the surface of your body, literately crushing your delicate area in between you legs as her dug her knee into you, not realizing the pain she was causing.

"Anna! Stop, your hurting her you big stinker!" Elsa grabbed her sister by the shoulders and jerked her off of you, a very nervous and shaky laugh riding from your throat as you found a weight lift off you waist, and your weak spot.

"Ok" you admit "I might not be a scooter anymore, but I think now I'll not be able to walk for a while" you say shakily.

"You guys should come up with a new nickname right about now..." your eyes closed as a sudden tiredness swept over you.

"Beautiful" Elsa said out loud, only to get an awkward out look from her sister who put on a wide grin soon after.

* * *

A while after that little situation, you obviously recovered from, you walked to the feast hall to get a decent meal.

You didn't get to eat alot of things living in the wild for most of your life, but you were a strong a rough type of girl who acted more of a jerk than a sweetheart.

You had long spiky hair that was very rigid and felt like pines and thin waxed eyebrows. and your nose was much like Elsa and Anna's unlike most outsiders but it was more thick around the bridge, giving you a bit of a meaner look. Your teeth were a golden color from lack of hygiene, but there was one thing that made you so different from everybody.

Usually, at a younger age female royals got their K9's shaved down flat so they were more proper and able to talk in a more free-footed way. But you weren't a royal and your top K9's has grown two long for comfort, extremely noticeable when you smiled or talked; the tips peeking out the edges of your mouth even when it was closed.

"Beautiful!-" a voice came to a halt behind you as a sudden force brought you town to the ground, a cracking noise as your spine was pushed under a heavy weight.

A long stream of black smoke was pushed out of your lips as you crawled from under who ever had fallen over you. You coughed rings of coal thick smoke into the air, sparks crackling as a few lifted from under your tongue.

"S-Sorry" you hear someone say from behind you, a cold hand landing softly on your left shoulder.

"No" You start, trying not to create anymore smoke "Your completely fine".

"I was just looking for you, dinner is ready" you look back at the blonde and give her a stiff grunt of annoyance.

"I don't need your help, I'm not a child" you growl, convincing her it wasn't a good idea to baby you around.

"Oh, I see" Elsa says softly, lifting away from you, clearly pained by your request.

When you hear her footsteps turn the corner, you lift up from the ground tiredly and rub your good eye, the other one still red and irritated. A voice comes calling around the corner, a voice that you knew by heart and could never mistake.

"Gerda..." You say with fake excitement, knowing you were in trouble.

"Hound!" she calls, quickly approaching you with no hesitation.

"Oh..." your eyes widen as she grabs you by the scruff of your neck and holds you up firmly.

"Hound... when did you come back!? And you don't say hello to your dear old god mother!?" You swallow deeply, ignoring the harsh pain of her loud angried voice and respond quickly.

"I never left ma" you said sheepishly, blushing as she narrows her eyes suspiciously.

She starred at you for a few moments, looking over your face and your progressing features.

"You haven't changed a bit" her lips curled into a smile and a wave of relief washed over you, knowing she wasn't going to put you in some 'fancy' outfit so you seem less 'wildish'.

"But Hound, how about I put you in something appropriate" Hand still carrying you, Gerda began to carry you down the hall proudly.

"ma... ma! MA! NO!" you grab onto the door frame as she tries to get you in your bedroom and into the bathroom.

"C'mon Hound... bath time!"

* * *

**This was so fun to write, just... ASKJAHDSK!**

**-Ari/Ozzy000**


	2. delicouse

**hi, good reading ok?**

**-ari/Ozzy000**

* * *

"M-Ma!" you blush as she attempts to clean your private areas, strictly embarrassed of your nudity in front of your care giver.

"Hound!" Gerda attempts to catch you as you flash away out the bathroom nude, water dripping from your body.

"Get back here Hound! We're not done!" she wraps her arms around you before you can jump over the bed, jerking you backwards into a tight grip.

"Ma! stop!" you kick backwards and try to grab onto the bed but fail, Gerda grabbing you by the leg and pulling on a pair of black dress tights.

She puts flats on your feet and begins to slip a dress over your head harshly, the strong scent of perfume making your eyes burn.

"Hound... if you stop struggling this would be easier for both of us" She reaches for your hair but that's one thing you wouldn't let her change.

"Nope, that hair stays Ma" you rub your fingers through the bristle strands of hair and notice how soft it feels.

"But Hound honey, you need to be proper" Gerda takes your hand in her own and gives you a wide smile that makes you feel stupid in many ways.

"Fine" you say stiffly, trying to stop the smile that was growing on your own face.

Once she finishes your hair, you quietly make your way downstairs to the feast hall. To your surprise, only the two royal sisters sat at the long table.

"Hello" you greet as you walk and take a seat next to them, crossing your arms gruffly.

"Hound" Elsa nods in approval of your wardrobe choice.

"So what is for dinner?" You ask, looking around at the empty table.

"We already ate dinner Hound, dinner was five hours ago..." Anna swallowed, pointing to the clock.

"Oh... I'm not used to this new schedule" You shrug and start to feel stressed, you tail appearing under you.

Nobody knew you were a mutt, and they would freak out if they found out so you tried to keep your tail from getting longer.

"We'll I... I am very tired.. yaaawn" you lifted from your chair as they starred completely confused.

"If you were tired why didn't you just stay upstairs?" Anna asked.

"Yeah?" Elsa added.

"Cause I suddenly got tired ya know, gatta go, hehe" You shakily state, walking backwards out the door, trying not to show that you were nervous.

You felt warm liquids coming up from your throat. Lava. Of course you were immune to it but it still was utterly disturbing.

"Ma! MA!" You gurgled as you raged upstairs, smoke flowing from your lava drowning mouth.

"Hound? HOUND!" Gerda grabbed you by the shirt and shoved a cold loaf of bread straight into your throat causing you to gag in shock.

You drained out the hot liquids onto the floor, which burned straight through, and breathed heavily while chewing the bread slowy.

"You monster..." you say gruffly as Gerda pats you on the back.

"Pfft! Monster? Like you could make better bread..." Gerda said holding her head high with pride.

"This is geets bread! GEETS!" You growl, white flowy tail whipping out of your pants again.

"Yup, cause mutts love geet bread" Gerda responded rolling her eyes.

"I'm a delicious mutt and you know it" you say with a dirty smile.

"Yeah, that's what Elsa probably said"

"wait, what..."

"And she'll eat you up"

"what the f***!?"

* * *

**YAY! here ya go, bye!**

**-ari/Ozzy000**


	3. Chapter 4

**UGh...**

**-ari/Ozzy000**

* * *

You lay in the bathtub, starring at the roof as the steam arose from the water.

You were finally back in Arendelle. Your life was getting back on track and that was really good. Elsa was back and that's what excited you the most. She was what made your heart flutter, flutter so hard your chest began to hurt and your heart bled out of happiness.

Elsa.

Caring, Regal, playful, your Queen was back in your arms.

You lift out of the water and throw yourself over the side of the tub, sighing as you land on a completely white towel.

* * *

You lay on your bed in the new 'fancy' clothes Anna had made you wear. A dress. You hated that the most about royals, But Elsa, oh how perfect Elsa looked in her dresses. That slim irresistible body, those eyes that sparkled with innocents, the way she swayed her hips as she walked down the streets and hallways.

"Hound?" your heart flutters.

"H-Hound?" your whole body begins to shake.

"Hound!?" Your eyes shoot open and a pale worried face appears over you.

"Oh my god Hound! I thought you were dead!" Anna exclaims, punching you in the stomach.

"N-No! I was sleeping!" You say, realizing you had passed out on the bed.

"Well sorry for being worried about you!" she punches you again and causes a cloud of smoke to rise from your mouth.

"Yeah, sure" You groan, rolling out of the bed.

"Why are you just sleeping, the ball is in four hours!" She yelled.

"The what?" You ask, eyes widening.

"The Celebration of Elsa's return, it's like a re-coronation"

You shake your head.

"No no no no no... I'm not going to some stupid dance marathon so snooty jack-ass Princes can flirt with Elsa and try to convince her to accompany them in bed so she can be un-impressed and leave them in a matter of seconds... and freeze of their di-"

"Okay! thats enough, your going whether you like it or not.

"Make me" you cross your arms.

"I'll count to three" she growled.

"One" you didn't budge.

"Two" You stood your ground.

"Two and a half" you smiled.

* * *

You yelled out and struggled as she dragged you down the hall by your hair, her face twisted into an innocent proud smile as she did it.

Gerda walked past and saw you give her the big puppy dog eyes and she stuck out her tounge and causing to to scoff rather loudly.

Anna brought you into a large make-up/dressing room and sat you the chair.

You were in front of a mirror.

"Okay" she smiled.

You grabbed your hair and held up the scissors.

* * *

"Holy Shit!" You exclaim, looking at yourself in the mirror.

"Wow" Anna nodded proudly at her creation.

Your hair slicked back in pointy spikes in which reminded to alot of Elsa, Anna gave you bangs covering your right eye and the rest of your hair was tied into a bun.

"Anna, you kill me a bit every time you change me but god... you sure as hell know how to hair!"

Anna chuckles, putting her hand on your shoulder.

"Now for the outfit, I had Elsa think she made it for me but we made changes to it so it would fit you and your personality.

Gerda came in with a mannequin and your eyes widened.

The dress was white with black rosemaling and it had a long grey cape made 100% of the silkiest mongoose fur. A large 'V' went down and stopped right at the bottom of your rib cage, small diamond shaped holes going down the spine of your dress and almost exposing your rear end if it weren't for the cape.

"I'm wearing that?" you circle around examining every crease and sew mark, every icy crease and beauty the dress held.

_Just imagine what Elsa is wearing compared to me!_ You swallow at that thought, heart beat quickening, The image of her standing in an elegant pose with that dirty smirk on her face that told you she wasn't having innocent thoughts about what she was looking at.

After they helped you put it on, they nodded in approval for you to look in the mirror. It was a perfect size, well, maybe a wee bit tight but it also might of been how amazing it made your curves stand out.

They give you a pair of white gloves and you put them on, sighing at the sight.

"Woah..." You never liked to wear dresses, they were too fancy, but you actually cherished this one.

"It looks good on you" Gerda said gruffly.

"Now I kinda wish Kristoff could wear a dress" Anna said, causing you to exchange glaces when Gerda then burst out into laughter.

"Well" Anna turned to you "I have to go get myself ready so I'll see you at the ball!".

Once Anna and Gerda left, you went over to the window and watched people with fancy dresses and suits walking into the gates.

* * *

You held up your cape as you went down the stairs, nervously and quickly making it as you heard the muffled sound of Kia. You snuck behind the curtains and saw Anna.

"Wow you look great!" you smile, causing her to smile back.

"You do too" she responds, turning as Kia announces Elsa's title.

"Ice Queen Elsa, of Arendelle" He bowed as she came out of the opposite curtain across from you, walking slowly and head held up high.

Your mouth went agape. She was breathtaking.

"She looks great huh?" Anna nudged you with her elbow.

"Amazing" you say wide eyed.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle" she waves 'bye' to you and comes out of the curtains with a smile, this time not hesitating to stand next to her sister proudly.

"And last but not least, The Long time royal gaurdian, Y/N Y/M/N Y/L/N"

Anna covered her mouth as she giggled at your name, causing you to laugh a bit yourself.

Elsa didn't look over on purpose, but on accident. She turned to move a few strands of loose hair out the way and saw you looking forward next to her.

Her eyes widened and she could feel her heart thumping her her throat. You glanced over and your eyes met.

You turn and face her as the people in the crows continue dancing and sipping wine.

"Your majesty" you bow, causing her to blush insanely.

"Royal Cheif Y/L/N" she bows and shakes your hand, firm and quick.

Someone clears their throat. You look over and a young prince with curly hair and bright golden eyes stand before you.

"Your Majesty, Queen Elsa, It is such a pleasure to meet you, I'm Prince-"

"Thomas of Hangcanedbeans" Elsa finishes with a laugh.

"Yes, and not to be rude but its pronounced Hangcanbeats"

"Oh, we apologize Thomas" you say gruffly, then you act like your about to walk away you stop next to his ear and say "Of Hangcanedbeans" then keep walking.

He growls and looks at you.

"Hangcanbeats, It's Hangcanbeats!" people look over at him as he jumps and stomps on the ground, Elsa cringing and looking away.

"Guards... Please escort this young man out of the ballroom and find him a guest room, I think he's had a little too much to drink" Elsa says as you circle back.

"Wait! I haven't even had one drink! HEY!" You escort him up the stairs to a guest room, listening to his angry mumbling as you pushed him into the room.

"Okay, don't wonder off anywhere, don't go any anyone's chambers, stay in here and Gerda will bring you dinner, guest clothes are in the closet and thats the bathroom" You show him around the room and leave.

* * *

Thomas crept around the hall corner, stopping in front of Elsa's door. He stepped in and smiled.

* * *

You stood side to side with Elsa, watching the people getting ready for the next big dance that was going to happen. The band began to play and everybody, well, every couple paired up and swayed side to side.

You looked over at Elsa.

"May I have this dance?" You ask, holding out your gloved hand.

"Oh, I don't dance-" You pulled her out on the dance floor, spinning her then pushing her towards you.

Hand in hand, you swayed and stepped side to side, the crowd getting awfully giddy. As the song ended, you dipped her down.

Anna looked over and she whispered to Kristoff, "They're going to kiss!".

You could hear that and you gulped nervously. Elsa looked into your eyes, heart beat quickening.

"May I?" You whisper softly.

She nods and waits for you to do whatever.

You got closer.

And closer.

Closer.

"Alright!" A small snowman and a huge snowman walk in. Olaf and Marsh-mellow.

You blush furiously and lift up, rubbing the back of your head nervously.

She nudges you and you look over.

"Let me take care of this" Elsa walked over to her creations, hips swaying.

Several tiny snowmen ran in beside them. Snowgies.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Marsh-mellow over heard the council members speaking and they said you had a meeting in a few days and you have lots of papers to do" Olaf said.

Elsa lifted a brow at the giant snow monster.

"Marsh-Mellow... is this true?"

The beast smiled and looked to the ground shyly.

"Okay..." Elsa turned to the crowd "The party ends at twelve, sadly I won't be here to say goodbye because I'm busy tonight, Goodnight!" she waved and everyone waved back, pouting as she walked out.

You looked around and walked after her.

* * *

It was two in the morning and the queen was coming from her study, Elsa sighed before opening the door and her eyes widened.

Thomas lay nude on her bed, rose pedals across the sheets. Elsa backed up and hit the door with a scream, covering her face and finding her way out of her room.

"Wait!? This isn't Hound's room!?" He cried, chasing after her.

You woke up and jumped out of your bed, not caring you were in your mutt form. You slammed through the door, running through the hall on all fours. You turned and saw Elsa running your way, she tripped over you not knowing what hit her and you pounced on the nude Thomas.

You pointed your horns at his chest and breathed heavily.

"What were you doing!? WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO THE QUEEN!?" You roar, saliva covering his face.

"It was an accident, I swear!" he whimpers, feeling your claws digging into his arms.

Elsa starred in horror, scared at the beast that was in her castle. You slowly turn to her, eyes glowing a bright red.

"What was he doing..." you growl.

"T-T-Trying to s-sleep with... you..." she stammers, tears filling her eyes.

Your head snaps in his direction. You use your hand and push his face into the ground, causing him to yell out in pain.

"You hear me and you hear me good on what I'm about to say... You don't understand how dangerous I am and what I can do to you... next time you consider sleeping with someone you better find out who you really are dealing with..." you let him go and lift up, claws clinking on the wooden floor.

You turn to Elsa and see her backed against the wall, tears running down her face.

"Of course your afraid Elsa... I'm a monster... stay away... I don't want to hurt you" you turn and jump on all fours, running down the hall and as far away from her as you can.

* * *

You stare in the fountain water reflection, seeing your large horns curving and pointy from your head. Your long tail sways in the wind, fur strands loose and dark claws digging into the marble structure.

You hear footsteps and in the corner of your eye a whiff of blonde stands next to you.

"I told you to stay away..." you sniff, wiping your eyes.

She sits down.

"Its fine Hound-"

"Does this look fine to you?" You still don't look over.

"Well it-"

"is a burden" you finish for her, knowing thats not what she was going to say.

"Hound..." she puts her hand on your shoulder.

A tear rolls down your cheek and she wipes it away.

"Hound look at me" she uses her small soft hand to turn your head so you were looking at her.

"Your a beautiful creature, the most beautiful creature of all. I... I don't care if you are a monster that can kill me anytime, I... love you" Your gaze softens as you stare at her.

You two didn't notice Anna crying in Kristoff's arms on the balcony above. She had seen everything. The hallway, The party, and now.

She leans in close to you.

"What are you doing?" You whisper, tail flickering.

"Making up for the party".

And with that she presses her lips against yours.

* * *

**We found Anna's OTP, lol. She ships you and Elsa so much.**

**-ari/Ozzy000**


	4. Chapter 5

**No...**

**-ari/Ozzy000**

* * *

"Okay okay... so your dad is what you call a 'mutt'?" Anna asked and you shook your head.

"No, my dad was a mutt and my mom's dad was a mutt so somewhere in there I became a mutt" You correct.

"So are you a demon? Like, those horns and the fur... what is a mutt exactly?" The redhead looked at you.

"We are Forest guardians blessed by the gods, a mix of great wolf god Mumura, the Caribou god Intiqs, the golden Eagle god Tallorf, and the eastern dragon god Fiqn" She tilts her head.

"You are like... protectors of nature? I thought mother nature was just a saying" Anna said.

"Well, _mother_ nature is actually a great oak tree that bleeds blood of newborn sacrifices during the coldest of winters, steam rising into the air and symbolizing grief and a new start"

She blinks once, then twice.

"Woah, interesting" right then the door opened.

Thomas walked in, arm wrapped in gauze.

You turn and you snarl, nails turning into claws.

"Wait wait! I didn't come to fight! I came to apologize" He held up his hand in defense.

"I don't want to see you Thomas! I don't want to hear any of that shit you want to say!" You scrape your foot against the ground three times and bend down as if you were about to charge.

"Stop being stubborn and accept my apology!" he yells, stumbling back.

You run at him and he jumps out of the way, sending you into the wall with an unpleasant 'crack' and chunks of the wall falling onto the floor.

"Hound!" Anna rushes to your side and sees if your fine.

"I'm fine Anna, don't worry" you lift up onto one arm and a deep, low growl emerges from your throat as you lift back up and stare at Thomas.

He was scrawny and small, eyes bright green, freckles splattered across his face, and red hair almost to his shoulders. He wore white gloves and a black tail suit.

"Leave me alone you dog!" he throws an empty flower pot at you and it burns into flames as you roar out a long breath of fire.

"I'm not a dog!" You stomp on the ground and metal spikes pierce through the floor towards him, causing him to slip and hit the ground extremely hard.

Thomas' glove flew off and sharp golden feathers spiraled in your direction, hitting you in the arm and sending you yelping out in pain. You looked over at the cut fabric of your shirt and the cut that tiny sparks of fire lifted from, black blood drizzling down your arm and melting the floor where it fell.

Thomas gulped and backed up, fear in his eyes. You look over, gaze softening.

"Tallorf's feathers...?" you tilt your head, Anna trying not to burn herself as she tries to cover up your wound.

Thomas sighs and lifts from the floor.

"My father actually is Tallorf... when he came to a place near arendelle he met a woman named Unkia"

"Oh! I know her! Queen Unkia of Hangcanedbeans!" Anna says.

Thomas curses under his breath at her incorrect pronunciation of his family's kingdom.

"A human and a god aren't supposed to have a baby but they did and I was born, Eagle Prince"

You roll your eyes an bow, surprising Anna.

Anna nudges you in confusion and you lift up.

"Why are you bowing to this jerkface?"

"Hey!" He crosses his arms.

"He is a prince, and also the son of one of my gods. If I don't respect him this burden of being a mutt will take over and I will be a blood thirsty beast for the rest of my life" You explain.

"He's still a jerk..." Anna grumbles.

"I heard that!" Thomas growls.

Just then, Elsa runs into the hall in panic.

"What's going on!?" she grabs her hair as she looks at burned pot ashes, metal spikes on the floor, your arms burning and acid blood burning her floors, and blood covered golden feathers.

"Thomas! You are supposed to be under the guards watch! Why are you here with Hound!?" She yells.

"Elsa don't worry-"

"Anna! Go to your room! You should be doing the party plans and not playing fetch with this beast!"

That hurt. That really hurt. She saw you for what you were. A beast.

It was too late when Elsa realized her mistake, she turned around and your shadow was disappearing around the corner.

"Hound..." she doesn't chase after you, just watches in the direction you went.

* * *

Your screams and cursing gets louder as you pull on your horns with all your strength, blood dripping from the base. You can hear your skull start to crack as you try to pull them out. Veins start to tighten all around your bare body. You scream, loud and clear, fire rushes through your body and coming out of your mouth, the skin in your back ripping as blood splattered against the wall. Enormous wet, blood clot covered wings emerged from your back. It hurt so much, but not as bad as Elsa's words. You bare your teeth as your horns grow a few inches taller out of your head.

You knew they wouldn't go back in. Your horns and new wings were permanently stuck on your human side and beast side...

* * *

Elsa knocked on Anna's door hard.

The red head opened it with the same look of shock.

"Whats going on!? Why is Hound so upset?" Anna asked, hearing another one of your heavy thumps above her., some paint chips from the roof falling.

"I'm not sure! She sounds hurt!"

and with that the two sisters ran up to the sixth floor.

They opened your door and gasped in horror. Blood. Metal Spikes. And you hanging from your large bat like feet on the roof, breathing heavily as your wings flapped furiously and your tail thumped against the wall.

Elsa stumbled back, holding in her vomit as she fell backwards and fainted. Anna caught her and flashed a look up at you. Confusion and Fear.

"Anna! Get her away from me! Go away! I don't want to hurt you!" You pounce into the corner, covering your face.

"Hound-"

"GET OUT!" She slams the door and runs out with a barley awake Elsa.

You sit there and sniffle... you sit there and cry...

* * *

Kristoff sighs.

"Hound is just going through a faze... from what I know and what I've studied, mutts go through something when they get older called 'lifetime despetty'. It's like when they start to get desperate for love and want to mate... alot... mating is usually what's on their minds during this time and if they feel like they've been denied or turned down they get really emotional and act very angry. And as you can see, Hound is going through that faze"

Anna laughed but then got serious again.

"So it's a mutt version of what mama told me when she gave me the talk?" Kristoff snorted then nodded.

"oh boy..." Anna felt so bad for Elsa right now.

"So I'm guessing by the look on your face it's Elsa..." Anna nodded slowly.

"And she said something that Hound took offensive" Anna continued to nod.

"And now you have no idea what to do Elsa probably won't put up with this."

"No, I just won't tell her" Kristoff shook his head.

"But she won't know what is going on"

Anna shrugged.

"It's for the best"

* * *

Anna peeked around the corner of the library with Kristoff, watching you reading a book.

She held a large wet, and extremely drippy piece of raw meat. It was from a weird creature called a 'Confiduo' which was some sort of raccoon fox, and from the books Kristoff and Anna had read, that is what mutts can't resist.

"Now?" Anna asked.

"Now." Kristoff commanded.

Anna made a loud slapping noise with the meat against the wall and hid behind a plant.

Your head shoots up and a smell fills your nostrils.

You felt your mutt side turning on and you crawled on all fours to the source, eyes widening.

You dig your teeth into the meat and pick it up with your mouth, noticing piles of other meat trailing down the hall. You swallow this piece whole and chase the smell of the piles.

You ignored your senses and didn't know Anna was standing behind you, before you knew it, a rope went around your neck and yanked you backwards.

"H-Hey! HEY!" you thrashed around.

"Come on, we are getting you to Elsa" She smiled.

* * *

Elsa was doing work when Anna burst trough the doors, letting you out of the bag and pushing you over her desk.

"Hound!" Elsa watched her papers go flying.

"Well, I'ma leave you two lovebirds to play" Anna ran out and locked the door.

"Ugh..." Elsa groaned, face palming herself.

"Ugh indeed..."

* * *

**Kristoff: She's going through a faze, HAHAHHAHAAH, Anna: It's everything mama told me in the talk except with mutts, HAHAHAHAH**

**I have no soul what-so-ever.**

**-Ozzy000/ari**


	5. Chapter 6

**Winter storms...**

* * *

The thunder roared outside, lightning striking down forcefully and the clouds swirling in the sky like snakes.

"Come in" You say.

Thomas opens the door and stands there, arm scared from your latest fight with him.

"Hound, does the name Anjia mean anything to you?" Thomas said, not bothering to greet you.

Your tail flickers.

"Of course... Anjia is the queen of Hell" You say.

"She's not happy with us.." Thomas gulps.

"Why?" You stand to your feet.

"Well... I ran away and now my father is angry and causing mayhem all around! see! But Anjia found out about me and how I'm half human and she's pissed! She said she's coming up to earth to kill all of us all together!" He pointed outside at the storm.

"What the fuck Thomas!?" You yell.

"Shhh! Remember how I told you about how humans and gods aren't supposed to reproduce? Well thats how I was born! The only way to stop her is... continuing that line with yet another human..." He sighs.

"What is that going to do!? How can that fix anything!?" You look at him.

"It shows her were not scared Hound! That we can continue are bloodlines! If we defeat Anjia, peace between humans, mutts, angels, and every other race will be reunited!" Thomas explained.

You sit down on your bed and sigh.

"So what do we have to do to stop Anjia?" You whisper.

"We have to find love Hound, Only true love can overcome the darkest magic" He says.

"Thats the stupidest thing I've ever heard! nonsense!" You yell.

Thomas reached in his pocket and took out a golden sphere, a twisting lid right at the top.

"what is that?" You say, lifting a brow.

Her twisted off the top and a red mist swirled out, filling the room in an instant.

"Thomas!" You growl.

You hit your head on something hard and realize your falling. Your wings spread out wide and catch your fall, a hand grabbing Thomas's collar before he hit the ground.

You weren't in your bedroom anymore.

The red mist cleared and you opened your eyes.

Thomas let out a high pitched screech as a large beast hovered over him, lips pulled back into a snarl as it leaned in close ready to maul him to death.

Another one came and chomped down on his foot while another snatched his arm between it's jaws, then three more came, then five. Before you knew it, a whole group of beast were dragging a screaming Thomas out of sight and into the depths of the forest.

No.

You knew this place.

You knew what those creatures were!

They were all mutts! You were a mutt! But what about Thomas... he would be dead within seconds.

You scrambled to your feet and began to chase the hungry pack.

"Houndane!" Thomas shrieked.

"Hold on Thomas!" Your wings emerged from your back and they spread instantly as you jumped into the middle of the pack of wolf like humanoids.

Thomas struggled to get his glove off then shot golden feathers out of his wrist and shot several mutts. All of the mutts let go of him and made noises what sounded like gasps and ran over to the now injured pack members.

You snarl at him and join them.

The pup squeaked and squealed in pain, paws flailing as it transformed back into a human. It was a little girl, about five years old. She screamed out and sobbed as she held her eye in which was gushing blood by now.

All the mutts, including you, turned back into humans and hovered over the tiny girl, worried. Steam rose from her wound, but it wasn't healing, it was getting worse, the feathers made of gold were still impaled in her eye.

You turn to Thomas with a snarl.

"What the hell! She's just a little girl!" You yell.

"I'm sorry!" Thomas yelps.

The other mutts turn to you with worried expressions, teary eyed.

"She's hurt, we can't help her. You have to!" One says.

You turn back around and kneel in front of the little girl.

"Hey... shh... whats your name?" You looked into her good eye, watching the tears spill.

You didn't even notice the blast of red mist flowing into the sky as Elsa and Anna coughed and stood to their feet behind you. Thomas began to explain to them what happened but Elsa told him to be quite as she watched you.

"G-Gishek" she sniffed.

"Ok Gishek, you have to bare with me for awhile okay?" You say, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes ma'am!" Gishek cries, another shot of pain rising up her face.

You pick her up and put her over your shoulders on your back, letting her wrap her small legs around your neck.

Elsa didn't realize she was smiling so widely Anna was starring at her.

Elsa looked over and blushed.

"W-What!?" she asked.

"You like her..." Anna said with a smile.

"N-No!" Elsa denied.

"Elsa. I was reading your diary yesterday, you have very dirty thoughts about her too!" Anna laughed.

"No I don't-

Anna took the diary out of her adventure pack then cleared her throat and opened to a random page, then started in the middle of a random paragraph.

"Oh yes, I want her so badly! I want Hound! I want Y/N to force me into a series of screams of pure pleasure! I want to feel her long tounge sliding across my body as our shadows dance in the moonlight. I want her to make me moan so loudly the windows rumble and the portraits on the walls fall from the vibration of my whimpering-"

"Anna! What the fuck! Give me my diary!" Elsa yelped, reaching for her blue dairy but Anna turned very quickly and continuing to read.

"-She makes me so.. so... desperate to feel her contact. I've never had this feeling I'm having as I write this.. Lust. I want her right now! I wish I could feel her deep inside of me-"

"ANNA!" Elsa roared, snatching the book away and shoving it into her own adventure pack.

Anna broke out into laughter as Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose and held her head low, face redder than the ripest tomato.

Thomas covered his ears and made a sound that consisted of him saying 'la la la la' over and over again.

"You love her Elsa!" Anna clapped excitedly.

"No I don't!" Elsa whined.

Anna crossed her arms.

"You wrote a whole twenty-two page essay on how you want Y/N to 'fuck you hard' and you don't love her?" Anna giggled, covering her mouth.

"Ugh... I- You- fine... I love her, you happy?" Elsa groaned.

"I'm very pleased!" The redhead bounced around her sister.

"Just don't tell her what I wrote!" The blonde growled.

Thomas gulped and began to scoot away but ice wrapped around his wrists so tightly they instantly began to turn black.

"I swear Thomas if you tell her anything I'll make you eat your own-"

"Don't finish that sentence Elsa!" Anna suddenly piped.

"I was going to golden feathers but ok..." the blonde said, giving her sister a confused look.

* * *

"Ta-da!" You smile, giving Gishek a mirror.

The little girl gasped and kicked her feet excitedly.

"Thank you Ms. Houndane!" Gishek said, hugging you.

Her eye was fixed, still a little red and irritated but fine.

Elsa walked into the room and clapped, causing you to turn around.

You were such a mess at the moment! Blood on your apron, hair messy with loose strands of bloody gauze. You lean against the table with one arm and smile charmingly only to fall and hit the ground with a loud thump.

You quickly sat up and looked at them, blushing.

"H-Hey guys! Wassup!? hehe..." You gulp.

Elsa swoops you up with a strong gust of wind.

"How have you been... since Anna locked us in a room together for a whole night" Elsa asked, eyeing her sister.

"Good... better than usual" You say, taking off your gloves and setting them next to you.

Gishek crawled on your shoulders again, little antlers peeking up from her long brunette hair.

"Ms. Hound was telling me all about you your majesty Queen Elsa!" The small girl piped excitedly.

"Oh was she now?" Elsa giggled.

"Yup! She said you are the most beautiful, amaz'n gal she's eva' met" Gishek told Elsa, Anna looking at you with a smile.

Gishek gasped as a awfully large, masculine grayish green skinned man came inside the small wooden tribal hut.

He had a five'o'clock shadow that was as dark as his jet black hair that went down to his broad shoulders, he was a few inches over you in height, and his eyes were a dark gold that sparkled like a fresh silt lake. But he was being a total show off at the moment, being naked that is.

"Vangui!" Gishek jumped over your head and hugged the large man's bare leg.

Elsa covered Anna's eyes and her own, not bushing this time.

"Vangui...? Van is that you!" You said, throwing your arms out.

"Hound! You've grown so much!" As he stomped over the ground shook slightly, his tail thumped against the floor as he walked.

"Look at you! You big gargoyle chunk of meat!" You went to hug him.

"Take off your cloths!" A much skinnier gargoyle waddled in, large ears stiff as he smiled, fangs visible.

"Kanekiy!" You exclaim, hugging the other grey beast.

"C'mon! Take it off-" he tugged at your pants and you punched his stone hard chest, laughing.

"No you perverted statue!" You laugh, Vangui knocking his brother in the head so hard some of the stone cracked and chips fell to the floor.

"You guys need to put some cloths on! My guest don't want to see your stones and pebbles" You joke, watching the brothers exchange glances then tap they're long wolf like muzzles.

"Is your little queeny afraid to see and real man and his body?" Vangui moved Elsa's hands from her eyes and forced her to look at him.

"Hey!" You jump in the air and kick his face, breaking it into millions of pieces of pebbles.

His body began to fall and you moved Gishek out of the way. Vangui's heavy stone body fell on top of Kanekiy and they both crashed, becoming a pile of rocks.

"Oh my god!" Elsa gasped.

"Don't worry, we can build cannon balls out of they're debris" you shrug.

"But weren't they your childhood friends!?" Anna said.

"Yup, But those perverts knew they were going to die from the beginning"

"But... But-" Anna stammered.

"It's fine guys" you turn around and grab Elsa's hand, then you both step over the remains and walk out of the door together, admiring your surroundings.

Anna looks at you both then smiles, blocking her own thoughts

"Well I'm sure I'm going to hear more than crickets singing during the night now..." the redhead sighed

* * *

***face palm* I swear if I end up writing a smut chapter soon I'm going to go cry in the corner for a few hours, lol. You guys have to choose what chapter it is though lol, why am I doing this to myself.**


	6. Chapter 7

**I can see fire in you're eyes.**

**-ari/Ozzy000**

* * *

1 week later

It was late in the afternoon, The last few laughs from the children of Arendelle rising before they were called in for dinner. You sat on the edge of the docs, starring over the seas.

The water rose into short stubby waves.

You heard soft footsteps as someone came up behind you.

Elsa kneeled down next to you.

"Hey." She says softly.

"Hey..." You respond, shoulders stiffening.

"Are you okay? You've seemed off for a few days, did something happen?" Elsa says, voice low and worried.

"No."

_But something did happen._

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." You say.

_'No' is what you meant._

"Well, if you ever need anything-"

"I'm fine Elsa" You cut her off, tail flickering.

_You were not fine! Tell her the truth._

"Wow, I just wanted to help you. You always just... push me away though, I can't help you if you push me away-"

"I push you away for good reasons Elsa, I always push you away so Neither one of us has to suffer!" You say, standing up and crossing you're arms.

"Give me one good reason-"

"I want to keep you safe." You tell her.

"I know that but I want to hear something I haven't heard!" Elsa snapped.

"I keep you out of trouble"

"As if! Get you're head out of you're ass and look at the real world Hound!"

"what...?" You say, eyes glistening.

" .god! You are so stupid! What is wrong with you?" Elsa said, throwing her hands to her sides angrily.

You swallowed deeply and shoved you're hands into you're pockets, eyes big and face flushed.

She looked at you, _How can I act like I deny all that. I mean, damn... I bet she looks even better in the nude- wait what? No, nope... No Elsa, No dirty thoughts... aw shit... too late, curse my lustful mind _Elsa's eye twitches as she fights her own thoughts.

"I didn't mean that... I'm sorry..." Elsa said sheepishly.

You smirked.

"How about we go to the bar and talk, drinks on me." You say

* * *

Elsa took another sip of vodka.

"I can't believe you did something so... awesome like that!" she exclaimed happily.

You chuckled and gulped down some more liquids out of the bottle.

"It wasn't that cool, I mean, heh" You lean back and rub you're head.

"It makes you seem even more attractive." Elsa suddenly says, dropping her glass and letting it shatter.

"Wait what?" you take a second thought on what she said.

_shit, I said that out loud. Oh god, ummm, think... grab the bottle from her!_

Elsa snagged you're bottle away and chugged it, shyly 'whooping'.

"Ey! Ey lovers! Care to sing a duet, yah?" Oaken peered over the counter with a wide wolfish smile.

"We're not lovers, heh" You say, blush invading you're face.

"Come on, If ye' sing all drinks are free!" He pleaded.

You did just buy over 200 gold (300$) worth of alcohol and food so you were going to sing whether you liked to or not.

You shoved you're hands in you're pockets and walked over to the piano, sitting down with a sigh.

_I know you're scared_  
_I can feel it_  
_It's in the air, I know you feel that too_  
_But take a chance on me_  
_You won't regret it, no_  
_One more "no" and I'll believe you_  
_I'll walk away and I will leave you be_  
_And now's the last time you'll say no, say no to me_

You didn't realize Elsa leaning over you're shoulder until she put her hands over you'res and guided you're hands with hers, fingers intertwined.

_It won't take me long to find another lover_  
_But I want you_

You joined back in

_I can't spend another minute getting over loving you_

_If you don't ever say yeah_  
_Let me hear you say yeah_  
_Wanna hear you say yeah yeah yeah_  
_Until my heart is open_  
_Now you gotta say yeah_  
_Let me hear you say yeah_  
_Wanna hear you say yeah yeah yeah_  
_Wanna hear you say_  
_Wanna hear you say_  
_Wanna hear you say_

You both sang from you're hearts, not realizing how close you're faces were.

_Yes, yes, yes, yes_  
_Yes, yes, yes, yes_

She raised her voice.

_It's just a moment going sea-saw_  
_Don't be afraid to give your heart to me_  
_And if you do, I know that I won't let you down, no_  
_Yeah, so hand it over, trust me with your love_  
_I'll do anything you want me to_  
_Cause I can't breath until I see your face_

_Oh and I don't need time to find another love_

_But I want you_  
_I can't spend another minute getting over loving you_

_If you don't ever say yeah_  
_Let me hear you say yeah_  
_Wanna hear you say yeah yeah yeah_  
_Until my heart is open_  
_Now you gotta say yeah_  
_Let me hear you say yeah_  
_Wanna hear you say yeah yeah yeah_  
_Wanna hear you say_  
_Wanna hear you say_  
_Wanna hear you say_

_Yes, yes, yes, yes_  
_Yes, yes, yes, yes_

You turned around and stood up, hands still locked. You looked into her eyes.

The crowd went silent as you both stood there, getting closer and closer.

You were only about and inch away from her lips when her eyes widened and she stumbled back.

"I need to go... I'm sorry..." She sped off, pushing past people.

You suddenly got worried and chased after her.

"Elsa wait!"

She opens the door and runs out.

You made such a wrong move, you shouldn't have tried to kiss her.

You could see ice trailing from under her feet.

She was scared.

"Elsa! I'm sorry!" You say as you stop and stand still, arms out.

Elsa stops, not turning around.

"I'm sorry okay! I should't have done that!" You continue, voice braking.

She turns and faces you.

"I don't know hat these feeling are Hound, but they can't work... 'we' can't work..." Elsa said, hands balling into fist "I'm sorry..."

You stood there as she turned around and ran, leaving you starring sadly into a dark, lonely nothing.

* * *

**Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope**

**-ari/Ozzy000**


	7. Chapter 8

**more singing! Yay!**

**-ari/Ozzy000**

* * *

Two days later, long beyond the surface.

The fire roared and hissed as it flowed clearly through the reddened terrain, surrounding a black figure as it walked.

_"Long time no see" _The flames hissed, swirling into a flaming humanoid.

"Yeah yeah, You know why I'm here Anjia, And I know it's not for small-talk" Tallorf said, voice deep and sustaining its charm even know he was plentifully angry at the moment.

The flames fully assembled a full human figure.

Anjia smiled and walked over, hills clicking on the hard heated floor as she walked over to the tall masculine man.

"Oh of course I know why you're here." She purred, circling him.

Tallorf pursed his lips and furrowed his brows, eyeing the woman dressed in black as she teasingly swayed her hips.

"I have no time for you're non-sense Anjia! I want you to give me my son back, make him appreciate me again!" He commanded.

"Hmm? Oh! You want to make a deal? We can muster out some free time!" Anjia swirled her hands and a black mist emitted from her palm, creating a scroll.

"What is that...?" Tallorf asked, stepping forward.

"Oh it's a agreement hun, here's the deal: I give you you're son back... If you kill Elsa and break that... whatever her name is... Hound? Yeah! If you kill Elsa and break Hound's heart, I'll give you Thomas back!" She smiled happily, holding out her hand.

Tallorf didn't smile, he just took her hand and shook it.

Anjia smiled as she squeezed his hand harder, the bones cracking and his blood boiling.

His bone's shifted and his beard disappeared leaving a clean, younger face and his nose curved down. Two mounds became of his chest and his rear end shifted outward.

"Wha-?" His voice was high.

"Well, You have to fall in love with Elsa first... and it seems she takes an internist in attractive women, I'm still surprised she hasn't hooked up with her own sister yet" Anjia sneered.

"So you want me to fall in love with her then kill her?" Tallorf asked, voice high and feminine.

"Exactly, So go to Arendelle and tell them you're name is Tess, you are an old assistant of Kristoff in the ice harvesting business. I'll summon you and reindeer and her name is going to be Naivion, once you get deep into the queens heart, take her by surprise. Tear her little kind heart out and crush it, then... Thomas will be yours again!" The Queen told him, eyes dark and lips cursed into a permanent smile.

"The deals done..." Tallorf, or should I say... Tess, told her, still not smiling.

"Oh, Tallorf?"

"What?"

"Use this, it will make things much easier." Anjia gave him a small bottle then faded away in a burst of hissing flames.

* * *

"Elsa?" You knock on her door.

"I'm busy..." she mumbles.

"Elsa can we please talk?" You ask, hand resting on the wooden door.

"Hound, I don't have time to talk right now" The muffled voice responded.

"T-Then I'll just wait in front of you're door until you're ready." You tell her, sitting down in front of the door.

Elsa went silent.

_five minutes..._

_ten minutes..._

_twenty minutes..._

_forty five minutes..._

_an Hour and five minutes..._

You sighed and knocked again.

"Elsa. I won't leave until we talk."

No response.

"Okay, I get it. The silent game." You sigh.

A small noise.

"Elsa?" You were getting a bit worried, pressing you're ear to the door.

_Thump... Thump... Thump..._

"What the-?" The opened the door and froze.

Elsa was on her bed with a stranger nude and eyes fogged over with desire as the other woman moved on top of her. The stranger rolled her hips over Elsa's waist and you suddenly knew exactly what they were doing.

"Who the hell are you!?" You say, eyes flashing crimson.

The woman whipped around, eyes wide. Elsa snapped out of the weird trance and gasped, falling out of her bed and hitting the floor with a small shriek.

The stranger smiled.

"Jealous?" Tessa teased, bringing Elsa back into the lustful trance and causing the blonde to make a noise that caused you're knees to go weak.

"Get the fuck away from her!" You snap, speeding at the girl and pushing her against the bed frame.

"Ah- Get off of me!" She growled, snapping at you.

You brought you're left clawed hand down hard, tearing at Tessa's skin and causing her blood to boil.

Tessa reached down with her free arm and picked up a small bottle, spraying the juices into you're eyes and causing you to fall backwards, eyes releasing stream as they burned.

It was acid.

You couldn't see anything, you just were in intense pain and felt blood on you're fingers.

Through a heavy layer of blood you could see Tessa burst into dark mist, leaving you laying on the ground breathing heavily.

"Fuck..." You huff, eyes stinging as you pushed through the pain and sat up.

"You okay?" You say, forgetting about you're pain and starring at Elsa as she starred wide eyed.

"Yeah... Yeah I think I'm just fine..."

* * *

**Oh no baby oh no!**

**-This had been hacked by ?-Mystery-?**

**Allen! Stop hacking my docs! lol.**


End file.
